The Way We Get By
by The Ironist
Summary: After the death of Marissa everyone tries to get over it. Will Ryan go after Volchok? Will Kirsten keep drinking or will Sandy confornt her on the relaps? What will happen to the Newport Group?
1. Hallelujah

Chapter 1: Hallelujah 

Ryan laid her body on the ground. Looking up he whispered to himself and Marissa's eyes open a little like before. "Oh god, wake up." Ryan said. "Everything is alright." The truth was nothing was alright. Ryan checked his pocket for his cell phone and found it. Dialing 911 he stared at Marissa while her eyes where open. When the operator answered he looked back at his car and prayed that Marissa would survive. Giving the operator directions he scrambled to say her life. He did CPR on her and other medical procedures he knew that could help. Nothing worked.

On the other hand Marissa was half concuss that she was dieing. After Ryan hung up she tried speaking to him. She moved her lips to say anything but couldn't get a sound out. Ryan noticed her lips move and looked back down. "Marissa talk to me!" Marissa attempted to say something again, "Ryan… if I die here know that I loved you." "So did I. Just hold on for a bit. You will make it through the night. I wasn't going to let you get arrested for shooting Trey. I won't let you die from a car crash. Volchok will pay for this." As the half concuss Marissa lay in his arms with her eyes open still she spoke up when a tear started to fall down his face "Don't you worry about me…"

When she stopped the ambulance arrived Marissa had ether become concuss or dead. Ryan hoped she was concuss. "How is she?" Ryan asked the nurse at the scene. "You girlfriend has a severe head wound. I can't tell what it is yet. Once we get to the hospital she will get a CAT scan and MRI. Was she drinking at all tonight?" "No." "Does she take any meds or on and mediation at the time?" "No. But she has ODed on painkillers and vodka. She got treated for it." "She might have brain damage."

Just when the nurse said she might have brain damage Ryan jumped at the thought of it. Ever since he met her his job was to protect her. In his mind that was what he didn't do tonight. He believed he failed her and she was dieing because of it. _No, this can't be real. What have I done? Volchok!_ Volchok was the last person Ryan wanted to speak to now. If he was standing next to him Ryan would have killed him for what he did to her. No man alive can survive the wrath of Kid Chino's Fist of Furry. Unlike before all the pain he ever suffered in his life (physical or emotionally) would come to bring out his Fist of Furry that could kill Volchok for Marissa's accident.

"You know Cohen with Marissa going away for the year and Ryan alone at Berkley it will feel different without them." Summer said as they lay next to lit candles in a bed room. "What about us? After all we will be at different colleges but still living in the same state." "So?" "So? My point is we will be apart as well but Marissa and Ryan will be fine. All of us will be fine." "I hope your right." What do you mean?" I mean after college ends you and me will get married and so will Ryan and Marissa. No can tear them apart anymore and the same will happen to us." "Yeah but what if you met a cute, funny girl who is into comics like you while your in school?" "It might be cool but only on a friendly friend bases." "Ok. I trust you then." "So do I Summer. So do I..."

Seth didn't know what he would do without Summer. Yeah they going to two different colleges in the same state but what about the empty void between them? Seth started thinking about the fact that not seeing Summer doing school would feel a bit lonely. They could visit during lunch or before classes in the morning. "When or if we get enough money do you want to rent a condo or apartment and live together?" Seth asked. Summer unaware that Seth was in the same room looked up, "Yeah but don't you want to live in a dorm, met new people?" "Sure but I want to be with you." "Cohen don't worry about it. No matter what happens from here on out we will always be together."

One minute of silence passed and Summer's cell phone rang, "Hello?" On the other end was Ryan, "Hi, its me. I'm at the hospital with Marissa. We got in a crash. I'm fine but Marissa was sent to the ER. I haven't been able to get hold of Sandy, Kirsten or Julie." "Oh my god… we're coming." "Who was that?" Seth asked. "Ryan. They just got in a car crash. Marissa is in the ER." "I'll call my dad." As soon as Seth called Sandy he told him and they left for the hospital.

Meanwhile at the Cohen house Sandy was telling Kirsten what happened to Marissa and Ryan. "I'll get my purse. Call Julie and Dr. Roberts and tell them." Kirsten ordered. "Ok. Will you be fine." "Yeah, let's just pray for the best tonight."

At the hospital Summer and Seth arrived before Sand and Kirsten. "Hey. How's she doing?" Summer asked. "I don't know…" Just then the doctor came out, "Your friend is in critical condition but the diagnosis still unknown." "Will she make it?" Seth asked. "I can't say ether or right now." When the doctor left Summer put her face on Seth's shoulder with tears running down her face. A while latter Neil, Caitlyn, Julie, Sandy and Kirsten came walking in. They all greeted each other and got caught up on the situation. That same minute the doctor came back out. He looked at the group and noticed Neil. "Doctor, it's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?" "That's my to be daughter-in-law." "Oh… anyway I've got nothing but bad news." "What is it?" Julie replied. The doctor looked up and down his notes handing them to Neil. After Neil looked at the notes and looked up, "She's dead." Everyone there was socked. Julie and Caitlyn eyed each other while Summer continued to cry.

Everyone left the hospital and went home. Summer who could not bare the pain asked her dad if she could stay with Seth for the night. Neil was sorry for Julie and said yes. Caitlyn overheard Summer and asked Julie as well. So everyone stayed at the Cohen's for the night. That night was the roughest night in all of Newport history. No one could stop crying. Seth couldn't sleep because Summer was still crying so he took out his iPod and listened to Jeff Buckley's album Grace five times. Ryan lay awake all night long. He himself had the most difficult time sleeping topping off Julie not even wanting to sleep while Sandy was trying to consul her after the fact Kirsten was the only person asleep. No one seemed to take the news easily.

The next day Julie called Jimmy to tell him about the funeral that was going to be in two days. Jimmy luckily was stopping by a port that day so he got the rest of the cruise off and would fly home for the remaining time. Summer was busy calling and sending out emails to all of the closet members of the senior class. "I just finished spreading the news." Summer said walking into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the dinner table. No one looked up. Ryan was already standing with a cup of coffee in his hand.

**Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley**

I've heard there was a secret chord  
that David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the Name in vain  
I don't even know the Name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not some victory march  
It's a cold and broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
But I remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Now maybe there's a God above  
But all I ever learned from love  
Is how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a complaint that you hear tonight  
It's not someone who's seen the light  
It's a cold and lonely Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I learned to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come here to fool you  
And even though it went all wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah


	2. Buried A Lie

Chapter 2: Buried A Lie 

**A/N- **I don't know which college Tailor is going to.

Ryan drank the rest of his coffee and placed the cup in the sink. Then he walked outside and headed to the pool house. Summer noticed Ryan didn't want to talk at all. "Who's coming?" Julie asked. "All of the senior class that is in town along with Dr. Kim. I've asked Dr. Kim to tell the rest of the school but since its vacation now she can't." "Ok. I'm goanna go home and rest." Everyone said their goodbyes to Julie, Neil and Caitlyn that would last the night. All the other people sitting at the table walked off as well.

"Sandy?" "Yeah Summer?" "Since you know a few people can you make to see if you can tell Luke and Lindsay?" "I can try but finding them might be hard. Besides Marissa never want to see Luke again. What makes you think she wants him at her funeral?" "I don't but for old time friend sake, please?" "Ok. You can't tell Ryan that there coming." Deal." Sandy and Summer shuck hands and the deal was made.

Seth was in the pool house with Ryan talking to him. "It's going to be a different four years for you at Berkley." Ryan turned and gave him the Kid Chino look. "Sorry. Anyway the after funeral party is going to be at the Bait Shop and you have to pick what the DJ plays." "I'm not good at this Seth. Why don't you do it?" "She was your girlfriend. It won't be hard. It will only be like 12 or 14 songs you have to choose." "Fine I'll make a list and we'll get there early tomorrow before the funeral."

Ryan looked the door after Seth left and started listen to his entire collection music look for the right songs. The first song was the easiest to pick but the last was not. It took him about an hour to finish choosing the songs. To top it off he named it _Tribute To Marissa Cooper Mix_.

With Or Without You- U2

Twenty Two Fourteen- The Album Leaf

Untitled 1- Keane

Breaking The Girl- Red Hot Chili Peppers

Where Did You Go- Ashley Parker Angel

Everything Will Be Alright- The Killers

How To Be Dead- Snow Patrol

I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Death Cab For Cutie

Cemetery Drive- My Chemical Romance

Swallowed In The Sea- Coldplay

Don't Speak- No Doubt

Buried A Lie- Senses Fail

I Miss You- Blin-182

Your Ex-lover Is Dead- Stars

Hello- Evanescence

Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap

Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley

After writing the list he started to cry. This was the hardest thing that he ever had to do in his life. But he reviewed the list and noticed he put Buried A Lie by Senses Fail. That song was about a boyfriend digging up his dead girlfriend body cause he was framed for her murder. So the boyfriend has to find the killer to do justice for his girlfriend. That song reminded him that he told no one that Volchok was the reason Marissa died. This was all in memory of Marissa. It had to be special.

Later that day sandy had finished talking on the phone when Kirsten entered hi office in the house. "Who was that?" Kirsten asked. "Lindsay. Summer asked me to call her and Luke and tell them. Both of them are going to be at the funeral. Ryan doesn't know." "Well Ryan might get mad because Luke will be there." "No he won't. They are all friends. Besides don't you want to see your sister?" "I guess. Thank you for doing a favor for Summer." As Kirsten was leaving the room she saw a folder that was labeled something related to the Newport Group. "Sandy what is this?" "Nothing, just a few old papers that I found. I was needing to toss them out. It is not important." "You know how I feel about unknown documents. You know just like my dad." "Kirsten you have nothing to worry about." "Ok but toss them out now." She kissed Sandy and walked back down stairs.

The door closed and Sandy opened up the file. In it was not what he needed to get rid off. It was secret papers related to the hospital. Sandy had one two things he could do, destroy this file or turn it in. This made him a little uneasy. As he looked at the papers he didn't feel right. But at the bottom of the current page shocked the most in his life. Dr. Griffin wasn't going to use any money for the hospital at all. The document did say what the money was going to be used for but Sandy wasn't going to find out with tearing the Newport Group down at the same time. After all Sandy believed someone must have known all along. "The Newport Group will no long be around in a few months."

Upstairs in Seth's room Summer was sitting next to Seth. "You know this is all hard to understand. First Johnny, now Marissa. It seems that everyone is dieing. I hope Ryan doesn't have to kill anyone because of it." Seth said. Summer soon realized what might have really happen, "Do you think Volchok did this?" "What?" Seth asked in a puzzled voice. "You know, Volchok? After all they did hook up. What ever happened that night was because Ryan tried saving Marissa…" But as Summer kept talking tears were falling down her face. Seth gently laid her head on his shoulder, "It's ok. Everything will be fine." Still crying Summer managed to talk, "No it will not be fine. Our friend just died and you don't care." "Yes I do." "But Marissa is dead Cohen! Dead. Coop, my best friend will no longer live to see the day ever again." Hugging her Seth consoled Summer one last time and she fell asleep.

He got up and let her lay on his bed as he watched tears run down her cheek. Seth opened his down and Kirsten walk by, "How is Ryan?" Seth asked. "He's taking it pretty hard still. What about Summer?" "She's asleep. She is also taking it hard as well." "What about you?" Kirsten asked. All Seth did was look at her in the eyes. He didn't know what to say, "I'll be fine. At lest for now." Well he hoped he would be fine. If not he could listen to some sad music on his iPod. Seth wanted something else to say but noticed his mom had her purse in hand. "Where you going?" "Oh, to the restaurant to order the food for tomorrow just like at Ryan's birthday party." "Ok."

Going down the stairs Kirsten went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out a small bottle of vodka and placed it in her purse. Just when she went walking for the door Ryan came into the kitchen. Apparently he saw her slip a bottle in her purse. "What was that?" Ryan asked. Kirsten turned around, "Water, why?" In surprise Ryan didn't know what to say, "Nothing, where you going?" "To order some food." Ryan gave her a head nod and Kirsten was out the door with the vodka in her purse. She got in the Rang Rover and placed the bottle in the passenger seat next to her and drove off.

Meanwhile at John Wane Airport Tailor drops off her mom to see her leave for Europe. "We'll this is it. Hope you have fun." "What about you and your friend?" "I'll be fine mom." "Ok. Before I leave I like to apologize for the lock in your set up. What I said about the low rider and not having friends was stupid of me. After all you are friends with Summer and that boyfriend of hers." "He has a name mom." "Yeah but I keep forgetting it. Anyway goodbye." They both hugged and Tailor brought out the bag and let her mom off on a trip around Europe for a whole month. Just before her mom stepped into the building she stopped to yell back at her, "Have fun on your way to New York." Tailor had applied at a fashion college in New York and planned on taking a trip to New York by car and wanted a chance to visit the country along the way.

Tailor waved one last goodbye and stepped into her mom's low rider and saw Volchok waiting one of the terminals. Quickly Tailor grabbed her cell phone and called Summer. On the other end Summer picked up after waking up from the ring tone, "Hello? Is that you Tailor?" She had caller ID. "Hi. I'm at the airport. I just dropped off my mom and for some reason the guy who stole my money is here. It looks like he's doing a trade or…" "What?" "He just went in. I'm going to follow him." Tailor got out and went straight inside the terminal, "I see him. The other guy just left for one of the gates. What was his name?" "Volchok." "He's leaving. Tell Ryan. Bye."

As soon as Tailor hung up Summer went to the pool house right away. She knocked. "Hi." Ryan answered opening the door. "We got a problem." "What is it?" "Tailor just dropped her mom off at the airport and saw him making a deal. She doesn't know what is was but she saw him leave. The other guy just got on a plan." "I'm going to tell Sandy." "No. I mean not yet. We don't know what he was doing. It could have been friend or family." "We'll I'm going to find Volchok and talk to him about it. Anyway he'll have lots to say." Quickly Ryan grabbed his jacket and went looking for the keys to the Range Rover. Unable to find them he remembered Kirsten had the car. "You want to drive with me?" "Sure." "We're using your car then."

Before ether of them could step out the door Seth came walking down the stairs, "Where is everyone going? Is there some party that I wasn't invited to?" "I think Volchok meant to kill Marissa and me." Yeah, but your still alive." "Marissa's not." "Where are we going?" "Best bet would be the beach. After all he does surf." Summer stopped as the walked to her car, "Wait one minute. What is this all about?" "I beat him up; he stole a car and wants to get out of the state. If I rat on him he'll claim I helped him. All he wanted from me was money to get out and nothing would be said. I gave him the money and look where is got us."

At Volchok's place Volchok was on the phone. "So did my guy get the money?" "Yeah." "Then Marissa and Ryan must be dead." "I'm right." "Good. No one is in your way now. If you want out of California with your girlfriend then just say the word. I'll get you out and you won't be found." "When does the plan leave?" "Two days. You'll be going to Portland to stay with me if you like. Or I could find you a condo to live in." "I'm there." "Great." and the unknown man hung up.

**Buried A Lie- Senses Fail**

Rest in peace girl, your death is such a shame  
The paper said a bullet got in your way  
But I smell foul play, possible poisoning  
I had to bring you in for questioning  
I went to your grave, dug up your body  
Brought it to my house, where you lay

So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
For me...

I headed downtown, to share what I had found  
It's not a suicide, it's a crime  
I have a witness, it's clearly evident  
There had to be someone else present  
At the time of death, poisons in stomach  
How could she pull it, if she's dead?

So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
We need a scalpel now  
Under white lights you lay  
We've got to hurry up  
Before the flesh decays  
Away...away

I'll catch the murderer  
And send him away  
I'll get the evidence  
From your last day

Your last day...

Your last day…

Your last day…

So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
We need a scalpel now  
Under white lights you lay  
We've got to hurry up  
Before the flesh decays

Away...away…


	3. Just For

Chapter 3: Just For

**A/N**- Sorry for the long haitus. I've been on vaction and just got back in school.

Sandy quickly looked for other documents related to the Newport Group. In the paper he read it listed bank accounts where the founding for the hospitals where going. None of them were familiar to Sandy at all. Along with the bank account names it also had a list of money use. It seemed to be the money wasn't going anywhere. After 5 minutes he gave up. There was nothing else he could find. If he did have the right papers linking something or someone to this it was burned up with the building. Just to check up and Dr. Geffen he asked him about the account. "The money was sent to a Bank Of America. That's the closet bank in Newport." "Ok Dr. thanks you for your time." Sandy hung up. He picked the phone up and called the bank. When he gave the account number and holder name telling the teller what he was doing it turned out that the bank didn't have such an account or any account held by Dr. Geffen. The last thing Sandy wanted to do was hand over the documents to the DA but he felt there was nothing left to do.

Meanwhile in the Rang Rover Kirsten was on her way to order food at a local Tai restaurant. Before getting there she made a right one block down from the restaurant and parked in parking lot. She killed the car and looked at the vodka bottle. It was Grey Goose which she didn't enjoy drinking but if it was vodka she'd drink it. Kirsten opened the bottle and slowly drank it all. After finishing it she felt fine. In front of her was a 7 11 so she went in to buy another bottle. Kirsten got back in the car and drove off. Something was troubling her. She wanted to know what Sandy was doing looking over documents about the Newport Group. She thought he wanted to go back and be a DA. Sandy did miss it there. He was like a legend to other people.

Knowing the truth was the hardest part that Ryan wanted to find out. He felt that in order for Marissa to lay in peace would be to end his old Ryan Atwood ways. But Seth thought that Kid Chino was ready to fight. Seth kept telling Ryan to end his Kid Chino days but every time Ryan wanted it turned upside down. He came back fighting people. That power he had was shown after beating up Volchok. If the same thing happened again it would for sure end Volchok's life for good. Continuing to drive down the road Ryan wouldn't talk. Nether Seth or Summer knew where Volchok lived.

At the Roberts house Caitlyn was busy put her things in Marissa's old room. Besides the picture of held less men, the Hellogoodbye poster she still filling her closest. It's been over a three days and she still hasn't finished unpacking. Julie walked in and noticed the closet, "That's a lot of cloths." Caitlyn heard her and turn around, "Yeah and I might need another closet. How are you doing?" "I'm fine." Julie lied. Caitlyn knew that her mom was lying but didn't want to bring it up.

Back in Summer's car Ryan was still driving and suddenly changed direction. "Where are you going?" Seth asked from the back seat. "To find a friend. He lives in Laguna. He got lots of friends in Newport. I want to se if he knows where Volchok is." "What makes you think he'll know Volchok?" Summer replied. "I just know." Ryan said hitting the gas. "So what are you going to do once we find Volchok?" Seth asked. Ryan wanted to kill Volchok. He looked at the review mirror and Seth knew what that meant, "Ok."

Meanwhile at the Roberts house again Caitlyn was still unpacking when the door bell rang. She dropped the skirt she was holding and walked to the door. At the door was Volchok. "What do you want?" Caitlyn asked. "Is your mom here? All I want to do is pay my respect." "Save it for tomorrow." "Hey I wasn't invited to the funeral." "Well that's not my fault is it?" "Is your mom here or not?" "She's not!" Caitlyn yelled slamming the door close. Julie and Neil came rushing in, "Who was that?" Neil asked. "Volchok." Caitlyn replied, "I told him to leave." and she went back to her room. When she got in she pulled her cell phone out and called Summer.

In the car Summer heard her phone ring, "Hello?" Caitlyn quickly talked, "Hey Summer it's me." "Hi Caitlyn. What's wrong?" "Volchok just came by. I'm afraid that he's up to something." "Ok don't worry I'm getting something done about it right now." "Ok thanks." They both hung up. "That was Caitlyn." Summer said. Ryan looked at her, "Well." "Volchok just dropped by my house." "We've got to get to his house fast then." Ryan replied driving back to Volchok's place. Upon arrival Ryan got out of the car, "Both of you should stay here." Seth gave him a nod and Ryan left.

Ryan walked into the building. He Ryan up the stairs and found Volchock's place. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Volchok jumped back. "What do you want?" "I want you to leave the Coopers alone." "Who says I have to?" "Me." What is this all about?" "Don't mess with Volchok! You know what you did. You fucking killed Marissa!" "Well I had to." "Why! Why the fuck did you!" Now Ryan was now about two feet from Volchok. Volchok was standing next his couch. He quickly slipped a pen in his back pocket. "You know it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill her." "Don't lie. Yes you did." "I was paid to kill her. I didn't want to get in trouble for stealing the car so I asked a friend to help me. He said if I kill Marissa and you I'd get out of trouble. He wants me to Portland tomorrow." "He wanted you to kill me as well?" "Yes." "You know I should have known something was up when you said Portland." He knows you." "What?" "He knows you Ryan. His name is Luke Ward." "You asked Luke to help you so he made you kill Marissa?" Volchok pulled the pen as Ryan walked closer to him.

Volchok took the pen and aimed it at Ryan. Ryan grabbed his arm and threw the pen on the ground. He punch him once which sent Volchok falling into the wall. Volchok ran up head butting him in the chest. Ryan fell. He got up but was knocked down again by book that hit his face. Ryan punched Volchok in the stomach a few times till he fell. Volchok couldn't move. Ryan waited for a minute then walked away till he tripped. Volchok had grabbed his legs. Ryan turned around kicking him in the face. He broke one of Volchok's teeth. The fight went on for another five minutes. After those five minutes passed both of them were whipped out on the ground. Ryan looked around and found a lamp. He grabbed it and smashed it on Volchok's face became bloody.

"What is taking so long?" Summer asked. She turned around and looked at Seth, "Oh god!" Both of them ran up to the apartment/penthouse. When they got there Ryan was punching a bloody face. "Ryan!" Summer screamed as she pulled him off of Volchok. She pulled his phone out, "Call your dad." Summer told him. On the ground was Volchok. None of them knew that Ryan had killed him just then.

**Just For- Nickelback**

I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do

And I want to make him  
Regret life since the he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Oh, yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Yes I do  
Oh…


	4. The Kill

The Kill

**A/N**- I made up some history about Volchok. You'll understand why.

No one new Volchok very well besides Johnny, who was dead. Volchok had been living alone since he was 14. His parents died in a car crash and he had no relives to live with. Ryan being 18 would be arrest and held on an account of murder if convicted. That was if he was arrested. Sandy would in no way want Ryan to be arrested. Nether would Kirsten. As for Julie she didn't care. All that would matter to her was that Volchok was dead. "Oh my god, is he dead?" Summer gasped. Ryan fell to the ground next to the couch. Summer looked at him but Ryan didn't say a word. In his head he was day dreaming about that one night all over.

The car had stopped moving. Ryan had woken up. He took Marissa out. The car exploded and he called 911. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Summer. "You ok?" she asked._ I was only day dreaming._ "Is he dead?" Seth went over and checked his pulse, "Yes." Summer got up and was shocked. She has seen Ryan get in fights but she didn't know that he could kill someone. It was so hard for her to stand in a room with a dead body. She found the bathroom and quickly locked her self in it. For the nest five minutes she barfed the whole time. Seth looked at Volchok and now understood why he named Ryan "Kid Chino".

Ryan couldn't stop staring at the wall. He felt as if he was half asleep but want to be awake. He stood up and sat on the couch. "Are you ok?" Seth asked. Ryan didn't respond. "Yo?" "Marissa I have gotten your revenge." Seth did not know what that meant at all. Summer came out of the bathroom and stood next to Seth, "This is going to be the longest night of our lives." "What is my dad going to do? Are we going to turn in the body because Ryan will be caught if we do." "Seth your dad is the best lawyer in the county. He'll think of something." Ryan hopped Summer was right.

The End

**A/N**- Sorry for the short ending. I wanted this to be short anyway. Hope you liked the whole thing.


End file.
